Denial
by LuckySleven
Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto and is sure Naruto loves him back, the blonde dobe is just having a hard time stepping out of the closet. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and thanks for reading this story! This is a late but loving birthday gift for my friend Roxy, I love you baby girl and I hope you enjoy this. ^_^ I'm going to try and nail this story down in 5-6 chapters but we'll see how it plays out. Also to all my readers that have been reading my FMA "What Happened" story, I will update soon bear with me. ^_^;; In this story I'll have Naruto and Sasuke be 16 and Itachi will not be dead either.

Warnings: This story will be raunchy, I'll try to write the characters as well as I can but for the element of humor it may be off a bit. There will also be quite a bit of yaoi in it, the main being SasuNaru. It'll be fun!

Summary: Sasuke loves Naruto and is sure Naruto loves him back, the blonde dobe is just having a hard time stepping out of the closet.

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Kakashi x Iruka, and some other ones when I think of them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, no surprise.

xXx

Sasuke had just finished his second set of dango as he read the local newspaper. " _Godaime outdrinks everyone at sushi bar: short haired assistant furious!"_ The pale man snorted at the picture of Tsunade raising a sake glass, cheeks tinted red and a straight white smile on her face, while Shizune clutched at her hair ready to rip it out. Since he had returned from the village of Konoha he was placed on temporary probation and was escorted everyday by Sai. The pale look-alike was strange, even for the Uchiha's taste. He was constantly bored, the short haired man only took him to his home where he would paint pictures of fruit, trees, or the people that walked in the street below. If it wasn't Sai then it was Kakashi that was in charge of watching him and between stalking Iruka and watching Kakashi read Icha Icha Paradise Sasuke felt like he was going to lose his mind. When he complained to Tsunade, the blonde leader smirked threatening to assign Sakura if he complained about his being watched. Sasuke visibly shivered and the two began to engage in an argument; two broken chairs and one charred desk later they came to the agreement that Sasuke could meet his watchman at the dango stand across from his home. If he were late then or he tried to escape Tsunade would get to assign Ino and Sakura to watch him for a month.

As if his pride would let him be late; Sasuke arrived ten minutes early everyday ready for the day. He silently touched the placement seal the blonde tyrant- he meant _Godaime_ had placed on him and wherever he was she was able to track him down. He looked back up at the clock, where the hell was Sai? If it was Kakashi then it was understandable but Sai was just as prompt as he was. He was about to pout more until he had seen Naruto running down the street in a blur of orange. He lifted an eyebrow, he hadn't seen too much of the dobe since the blonde brat had convinced him to return. Speaking of blonde and orange he hadn't really seen Naruto, much to his dismay. He was curious to see the dobe, his childhood crush. But all the feelings were swept away when he became a slave to his vengeful mind. He would think of the moron from time to time and now that he was back he had become painfully curious as to how Naruto was now. He heard running and turned his head to, ironically, see said dobe running in his direction.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" Naruto yelled as he took a seat next to Sasuke trying to catch his breath. "There are so many dango stands here I wasn't sure which one granny meant!"

Sasuke looked back unamused, ignoring the strange looks others were giving the two. "Where's Sai, or Kakashi?"

"Sai got sent out for a mission and Kakashi sensei needed the day off, something about finally 'reeling in the dolphin' whatever that means…" Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, I'll be watching you today."

"Wonderful." Sasuke had said sarcastically and it went over Naruto's head.

"Anyway I haven't really gotten a chance to hang out with you! There's so much catching up we have to do and I have a whole day planned for us!" Naruto beamed excitedly at the raven haired Uchiha. "First thing's first have you eaten?"

"I'm at a dango stand what do you think?"

"Geez so sassy like always…" Naruto paused for a second before smiling again. "My plan was that we going sparring actually. I bet Sai was just dragging you around to arts-y stuff and making you watch him paint."

Sasuke perked up at this, "Sparring?"

"Yeah I thought it'd be a great way to pass the time." Naruto shrugged.

"Well then let's go— I can't wait to hand you back on a silver platter." Sasuke smirked.

"Oh you're on!" Naruto stood up, following after the Sharingan user.

They had gone to the training grounds furthest from the village; the sun was scorching hot as they two adolescents began to fight each other. After weeks of being dragged around either being used as a hand model or tagging along a crazy jounin to 'watch' his former sensei it was nice to get some stimulating exercise. He managed to land a solid punch on Naruto, his knuckles bruising the soft skin that was his cheek and he secretly savored the contact. In the blink of an eye Naruto had reappeared in front of him head butting him right in the nose. Sasuke glared at the human container, making hand signals before he breathes out fire almost scorching the blonde alive. When they had both landed on the ground they paused to catch their breaths and were instantly filled with nostalgia of when they were younger.

"You're a lot faster dobe, but I still don't think you can keep up with me."

"You should put a diaper on your face if you're going to keep talking shit." Naruto insulted, his grin becoming toothier.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes but still kept his small grin as he launched himself at his blonde opponent. Naruto was caught off guard and was sent tumbling on the ground, the dark haired boy pinned both of Naruto's wrists with one hand, the other one cupping his cheeks like a baby. He leaned in, watching the kyuubi container become red, whether it was from humiliation or something else he wasn't sure.

"No look who's talking shit." Sasuke said in a low, mocking voice.

"G- get off of me!" Naruto yelled and went up to bite Sasuke's cheek rather hard drawing blood.

Sasuke let out a small gasp, momentarily distracted his grip on Naruto loosened allowing said blonde to escape. "I thought you were a fox not some piranha!"

Naruto beamed again, his blue eyes glittering as he internally cheered. "I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be top notch?"

"You'll pay for that dobe, I promise!"

The two had engaged in combat for some time until they both were laying down in the middle of the field exhausted. Sasuke had managed to destroy Naruto's ridiculous orange sweater and was left with nothing but his white undershirt. While Sasuke's clothing was more or less intact his face and hair were messy, his hands scratched and scabbing. They both panted heavily, the fight had been a good one and had drained them. Sasuke turned his head slightly, watching the profile view of the blonde he had abandoned years ago. He did look older, his blue eyes seemed brighter and resilient, and his face had matured but still had a slight boyish look to it. Naruto had always been quite the looker but now he was growing into his looks. Sasuke had noticed as they walked to the field that the blonde had many admirers he wasn't even aware of. The sun was setting quickly, Sasuke closed his eyes, for a moment taking everything in.

"Why did you leave me?"

Black eyes opened in surprise, turning to see azure ones painfully looking into him. "What?"

"You… said you would kill me, but here we are… like nothing ever happened…."

Sasuke stayed silent for a while, what _could_ he say? Even if he told the blonde the truth it would never excuse all the damage that had been done. "I lied."

This time Naruto stayed quiet, in disbelief. "Huh?" 

Sasuke let a small smirk curve his lips. "I never meant what I said, I never wanted to kill you."

Naruto smiled brightly, but his eyes still held some doubt. "So, does that mean I'm special to you?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Don't flatter yourself dobe… and I'm not answering that, not yet."

"Stupid teme!" Naruto lunged forward, holding the raven haired Uchiha in a death grip.

Sasuke felt reluctant to hug back, but he figured no one was looking, and slowly wrapped his arms around the flamboyant blonde.

xXx

"Where are you taking me now dobe?" Sasuke asked, irritated that he had no idea where the crazy blonde was taking him too. He glanced down a few times to the perfect ass that swayed in front of him, remembering that he had copped a few feels while they were 'sparring.'

"You'll see quit complaining you pompous ass!" Naruto bellowed from the front. "Ah here we are!"

Black, slanted eyed looked up to see Ichiraku Ramen empty. "Are you serious?"

The blonde container scoffed, "Of course we need to fuel up after all that sparring!"

"I don't know if soup will do the trick." Sasuke said dryly but nonetheless sat on an empty stool.

"Don't be like that when was the last time you had Ichiraku anyway? Oi, I'll get two of the usual!" Naruto greeted waving his hand.

Sasuke took a small sip from his water. Before a thought had crossed him. "Can I ask you something dobe?"

Naruto turned his entire body to the Uchiha. "Yeah anything Sasuke!"

"Don't announce it to the whole village…!" Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Any way I had wanted to ask you earlier but I think now would be a better time."

Naruto got serious, not even paying attention to the steaming bowl in front of him.

Sasuke hesitated, gripping his chopsticks slightly tight. "Why don't you hate me, after everything?"

Naruto looked surprised, but quickly composed himself as best as he could. "Because…"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow; Naruto was rarely this bashful. "Because…?"

Naruto had continued to look at anywhere but him. "…Because I care…."

"Is there more?"

"No."

Sasuke grinned, having fun making the blonde beauty squirm. "Don't lie to me Naruto."

"Ugh! Just let me eat!" Naruto blushed, grabbing his chopsticks.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know." Sasuke had moved closer, holding onto the hand that held the wooden chopsticks.

Naruto slapped his chopsticks down frustrated. "Fine I missed you okay!?" He turned to his hot bowl steaming pouting.

"Hehehe… you're funny Naruto." Sasuke turned back, eating his hot bowl. Ramen had never tasted so good.

"What do you care anyway teme!?"

Sasuke stared at to the small space in front of him, cringing when he saw Nishi topple over a small pot of ramen. "What difference does it make?"

Naruto slurped up his noodles before answering. "It's gotta mean something if you asked right? Maybe you _do_ care…!"

"Don't get carried away dobe." Sasuke got a spoonful of broth, swirling it a bit before he sipped it down. "Either way it doesn't matter."

"It matters because you're _here._ Why would anything else matter?"

"I threatened to destroy all of Konoha, to kill you… how can anyone forgive that? I don't even think I would forgive myself." Sasuke chuckled emptily, putting his spoon down in the empty bowl.

Naruto stayed quiet looking at the wall across from them, his eyes softening slightly. "Because you're my comrade, my best friend, and… one of the few people that actually understand me."

Sasuke looked at the solemn looking blonde, knowing that the conversation had turned much more serious. "Naruto…."

The blonde container shook his head. "No don't do that… don't call me by my real name now after everything… the last time you did that… you left me."

The raven haired Uchiha stayed quiet, letting the sting of the words consume him slowly. It took him a long time but he knew deep down he was wrong yet, he couldn't stop himself from being self-destructive. He knew he had hurt Naruto, but not like this. He didn't want to be the cause of Naruto's happy self being deflated like it was now, afraid that he would leave again at any moment. There were of course, other unspoken feelings that arose but he wouldn't address them now.

"I won't leave again."

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm not repeating myself dobe."

Naruto's face went from shock to uncontainable happiness. "Another bowl of ramen please!"

xXx

The rest of the meal went much better than either had expected— they were able to share tales of adventure and at one point Sasuke smacked Naruto's back when he began to choke. As they began to walk back to the Uchiha compound the Sharingan user thought about what a pleasant day it had been. He had felt the weight lift off earlier when he truly realized that Naruto never held anything against him. As they approached the main door Naruto had gone unusually silent. Sasuke watched as the thoughts in the blonde swirled, neither of them saying a word. It turned out the two had much more in common than he thought.

"Well we're here…" Naruto stated looking at the haunting Uchiha compound.

"No, this is the Hokage's tower." Sasuke teased sarcastically.

"Hey I'm supposed to be the smart ass, not you!"

Sasuke grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "Maybe I'm rubbing off on you dobe."

"Well I guess you're gonna keep rubbing off then cause I'm guarding you tomorrow and the day after that!" Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"Really?" This time Sasuke was taken by surprise, his eyes widened a bit. "What about Sai or Kakashi?"

"Eh Sai is out on a mission and who knows when he'll be back! Kakashi sensei is on vacation, something about dolphin watching." Naruto shrugged, "Any ways you're stuck with me."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Sasuke turned to his door before he was pulled back, inches away from Jiraiya's student.

"My name, you said it again!"

"Don't scream in my face." Sasuke said nonchalantly, "And why are you so close to me? Are you expecting a goodnight kiss dobe?"

Naruto's face turned so red he could compete with a Valentine's Day Decoration. He pulled away when he realized just how close they were. "Stupid teme, goodnight I'm leaving!"

"Hn."

Sasuke walked back in a small smile gracing his lips. Today had been unexpected, but a good day, even if he would never admit it out loud. He hated to admit it but he was looking forward to seeing what the little blonde had planned.

xXx

For the next two weeks Naruto and Sasuke had done everything together every day— Sasuke had even helped Naruto with a few low rank missions of picking out herbs for an elderly woman to catching a cat for a nobleman. Naruto couldn't hold back his laughter when said cat jumped from the tree, sharp claws out, and sliced the Uchiha's face. Of course Sasuke managed to get Naruto back when they had to walk a jounin's dogs, watching Naruto fly about when said dog began to run through the market. All in all everything had been going well; Sasuke had begun to warm up to Naruto quite a bit. He didn't realize just how much he had warmed up until the fateful day he waited at the dango shop and Naruto hadn't shown up. He was never late, the blonde ball of energy had made it a point to be on time. His eyes scanned for spikes of blonde when he instead saw spikes of silver and a masked man.

"Morning Sasuke, I hope you're doing well?" Kakashi put his book back, waving a friendly hand at his former student.

"Hn."

Kakashi took a seat next to Sasuke. "Well, what's got you in a foul mood?"

"I thought Naruto was going to be my body guard. I thought you were off spying on Iruka."

"Oh," Kakashi's one eye looked at Sasuke surprised. "I was doing… the latter but you thought Naruto was going to show up?"

Sasuke said nothing and Kakashi continued. "You like him."

"What, don't be ridiculous," Sasuke felt like he was being scrutinized, shoving his dismay all the way to the pits of his soul. "I just got sick of stalking Iruka and watching you read, at least he and I actually sparred."

"Hehehe right, if you say so… you two would make the biggest drama…." Kakashi added under his breath and Sasuke shot him a nasty glare.

"Well today we'll be doing something a little different. Iruka is having the new academy students train with some of the seasoned vets, maybe you can help out a bit. If not you're more than welcome to sit on the side."

"Yeah because you care _so_ much about the academy students right Kakashi?"

"Now, now that's Kakashi sensei to you and lighten up a little bit. If you keep acting this way I just might tell Guy that you've lost all your 'youthful passion' and force you to sit down and talk with him."

Sasuke paled instantly. "So where are those students you were talking about?"

xXx

They had walked to a field by the academy where a class full of the students had already started working on a few simple exercises. Iruka had begun to jot notes down on a clipboard when he saw Kakashi and Sasuke stroll up.

"Kakashi, Sasuke I'm so glad you could make it!" Iruka ran to them, a large smile gracing his tan features.

"Iruka sensei, as noble and attentive as ever, we wouldn't miss this for anything!" Kakashi greeted and Sasuke felt like he was going to hurl.

"They actually just started about half an hour ago. I want to just them some simple ninjutsu and exercises so they can get a feel of how all the things they're learning about works." Iruka walked them to the field. "We actually had some other people show up."

Sasuke's eyes wandered to a few of the other ninja that were conducting the exercises when his eyes fell on a suit of orange. _Naruto?_

Sasuke was going to approach him when he saw Sai and Sakura stick by the blonde's side laughing and talking with him. Sai had put a hand on his shoulder and he nearly felt his blood boil. Kakashi and Iruka looked at the quiet raven haired adolescent and Iruka was the first to speak.

"Sasuke, don't you want to help out?"

"Hn, maybe in a bit, it seems like you have enough help."

Sasuke watched as the pink haired girl and short haired artist did the exercises with the children laughing and having the time of their lives not even noticing him. Whenever Sai or Sakura would reach out and touch Naruto or laugh alongside with him he could feel his Sharingan threaten to unleash. The first few moments he tried to comprehend why he was feeling such animosity and anger, more anger than he'd felt in a long time. He knew it had something to do with Naruto but he didn't know how to accept it or if he even wanted to. The tipping point was when Sai had snuck up behind the dobe wrapping his arms around his waist and bringing Naruto into a mock snuggle. At that point Sasuke had decided to walk under a tree, earning him gazes from his two former teachers. It wasn't until he sat under the tree in a terrible mood was he able to formulate his thoughts coherently.

Sasuke thought aggressively as he growled lowly when Sakura got too close to Naruto. _Those fools, they don't know him like I do… We've been through so much together! They can never understand him like I can. Naruto was MY friend first, he came after ME._

Sasuke was jealous.

xXx

So that's it for chapter one, what will happen next? Read and review to find out! ^_^ Remember, it's only the beginning and will get even crazier!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe, I got my first flame on this story lol. But thanks to all who like this story, my friend Roxy is loving it so far. I would like to add that this may go up in rating, but as of now will remain in the Teen section. Now onto chapter two!

Pairings: Sasuke x Naruto, Slight Kakashi x Iruka, Neji x Shikamaru, Lee x Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

xXx

Tsunade tried to internalize the bubbling anger that threatened to burst out and break the young Uchiha's jaw that dare ask— no _actually_ demand that she make Naruto his permanent bodyguard. She was just about to have her morning drink when the raven haired teen strolled in abruptly, his permanent scowl intensified by whatever was on his mind. He claimed he was fed up with Sai and Kakashi and that Naruto actually provided him with physical stimulation. The sannin had tried to explain that it was probation Sasuke had been placed under, not some fun amusement club for him.

"I understand that Tsunade, but I shouldn't be treated like some rag doll that's being dragged across back and forth. Sai is a talented shinobi and I'm sure is better off completing missions instead of babysitting me and as for Kakashi well," Sasuke thought about how he helped the older man write poems and deliver flowers and inwardly sighed exasperatedly. "I think Kakashi has better things to do."

They had been going on about it all morning; Tsunade knew it wouldn't be too much of a problem to assign Naruto to watch over him. Hell, the blonde had volunteered multiple times but Tsunade had refused, not wanting her favorite little blonde to get hurt by the potentially callous Uchiha, but this sudden 'meeting' with Sasuke had sparked her interest and reminded her of something Jiraiya ha d told her last week.

" _Yeah, Kakashi tells me that the Uchiha brat is smitten with our favorite little kyuubi,"_ He said, putting his sake cup down as he brushed some of his white hair away from his face. _"Hehehe I totally saw it comin'! Naruto is always talking about that brat but jus' thinkin' of that little punk gettin' all pissy makes me want to laugh!"_

Tsunade and her friend had actually had a good laugh about that as they both imagined a psychotic and overly jealous Uchiha wanting nothing but poor oblivious Naruto's attention. But now she could see that it was all very true and it made her want to laugh out loud. The blonde sannin knew how to get under Sasuke's skin now.

"Well, Sasuke, I'm just curious as to why you want Naruto to be your watchman so badly." Tsunade casually looked at her fingernails.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I told you I'm sick of Sai and Kakashi."

"Oh, well Naruto did _say_ he wanted to be your babysitter. He was practically begging for the spot." Tsunade casually glanced at the raven haired boy, watching his ice mask crack slightly when his eyes turned hopeful.

"Naruto wanted to watch me?"

"Yes he did, he was so excited when you came back, and bouncing off the walls and what not. He sure did miss you, poor boy. I just didn't want you to hurt his feelings again."

Sasuke crossed his arms, not sure what the older woman was trying to get at. "Well, things between him and I have gotten better, I assume. The business is between him and I anyway."

"Is that so, well I just assumed that you might've felt the same way but I guess I'm wrong. No matter, he has many admirers." The blonde sannin added subtly sighing.

"He has what—"

"I'll grant you your wish you spoiled brat, but I better not hear anymore complaining out of you. Go wait for your blonde back at your home, I'll send him over."

Sasuke said nothing as the older blonde waved him off nonchalantly. One thing had been accomplished at least, Sasuke thought, now he had to eliminate whoever these so called _admirers_ were. As Sasuke walked out Tsunade thought to herself about the wonders and train wrecks of young love.

xXx

Sasuke walked out of the Hokage tower and as he looked up a familiar voice greeted him. "Sasuke-kun, is that you!?"

He looked up to see the very blonde he was talking about alongside Kiba, Hinata, and Neji. He fought back to urge to smirk, instead focusing on Neji and his expressionless face. The pupil-less boy frowned when he saw the Uchiha. Kiba and Hinata were startles but greeted Sasuke regardless.

"Sasuke it's me Naruto!"

"Hn, no kidding." Sasuke replied and Hinata merely giggled.

"Hehehe, smart ass like always, were you visiting granny Tsunade too?" Naruto beamed his infamous smile and the Uchiha felt small butterflies in the pit of his stomach. "I hear Gaara is visiting soon and bushy brows is gonna be the one to show him around, not sure why."

At this Neji rolled his eyes, not bothering to try and subtly explain again that Gaara _wanted_ Lee to show him around. Kiba bite his tongue, not wanting to ruin the oblivious blonde's very apparent unawareness of the situation. Sasuke caught wind of the entire situation and tried to save Gaara's _appointment_ as best as he could.

"I don't think you need to do that Uzumaki." Sasuke said as casually as he could.

"Why not, I wouldn't want ol' bushy brows to be busy guarding someone he probably doesn't even like." Naruto thought back to the chunin exams they had taken.

"I'm sure it'll be… okay." Sasuke added nonchalantly.

Naruto shrugged, "Well whatever, any way I still have to see grandma, she's been making me report every morning." Naruto sighed, "Well I'll see you in a bit guys."

The loud blonde headed back upstairs leaving Sasuke to the other three.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," Hinata politely said, giving the ebony haired boy a small bow.

"Good morning Hinata," Sasuke replied, giving the shy girl a small smile.

"No need to bow to this clown babe, either way I'm sure the only one he wants going that low is the number one knuckle headed ninja in Konoha." Kiba began to laugh at his crude joke.

"Only you would laugh at your own jokes Kiba," Neji simply shook his head.

"Oh come on, are you still mad because I made that Shikamaru joke before we got here?"

Neji turned back to Kiba, ready to strike him down. Kiba took a step back from the now blood thirsty Hyuuga. "I said it was a joke! I didn't know it was true!"

"Kiba please," Hinata pleaded with her boyfriend to just stay quiet.

"Fine, fine!" Kiba turned back to Sasuke, Neji let out an agitated huff. "Any way, ever since you got back Naruto can't shut up about you! It's always Sasuke this or Sasuke that! If I didn't know any better I'd think he was in love with you."

"Hn, funny maybe he is." Sasuke let out a confident smirk.

"Geez, how many gay shinobi are there?!" Kiba exclaimed exasperatedly and the two other males shot nasty glares at him. "What, I have nothing against you people!"

"Will you just shut up you fool…!" Neji snapped, ready to hit one of Kiba's pressure points.

They couldn't continue their conversation as Naruto was heard yelling down from the entrance. "Sasuke, are you still there Sassssuuuuuke!"

"What do you want you annoying prat?" Sasuke retorted annoyed, already knowing what Naruto was going to say.

"Tsunade made me your new bodyguard, isn't that neat?" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement. "Now we'll have all the time in the world to eat ramen and train and fool around!" 

"I'm sure Sasuke would like to fool around too Naruto." Kiba sneered trying hard not to laugh.

Sasuke held back the urge to punch Kiba straight in his face. He settled for sending him another distasteful look. "Well did she tell you why, not that it really matters."

The blonde shrugged, "Who knows, maybe she's just getting senile, wanna get going Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and began to move toward the blonde until Kiba exclaimed, I almost forgot hey you guys!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned around to face Kiba who continued, "Kurenai is throwing this huge party with Asuma in the Sarutobi mansion this Saturday and everyone is invited! You guys should come, party starts at six!"

"Sounds like fun, if this guy doesn't have a stick up his ass I'll drag him along too!" The last statement earned Naruto a slap on the head.

xXx

Somehow the two ended up at an ice cream parlor, Sasuke hadn't gotten anything opting instead to watch Naruto eat his sweet rice ice cream pop. The Uchiha couldn't deny the past few weeks he had been having rather _explicit_ dreams of the blonde in various poses and doing various things. He always felt like the reality would be better than the actual thing but seeing the way Naruto's tongue lapped up the small drips from his lengthy ice cream, the way that pink tongue gently circled the top before consuming the whole thing in his mouth he had to admit— Naruto was hot. The blonde had no idea about his sex appeal, teasing the raven haired boy in public without even really knowing it. But that was beside the point; Sasuke had gotten confirmation from multiple people that Naruto was practically infatuated with him which would work in his favor. It didn't the smartest shinobi to recognize that Naruto Uzumaki was oblivious, he was very well unaware of how he felt about the Uchiha, not that Sasuke could blame him, everyone loved him. Sasuke had already pictured the two of them together— he would visit Naruto while he was doing his Hokage duties and proceed to pound him into his own desk. Naruto would call him in before missions, easing him of any 'stress' Sasuke would have before sending him off. They could live in the Uchiha compound, falling asleep with each other every night.

"Sasuke?" Naruto had begun to grow worried of the almost empty look Sasuke had been portraying. "Teme?"

Sasuke had been brought out of his trance. "Yes?"

Naruto shook his head. "You've been out of it since we got here!"

"Hn, whatever."

"Well I should probably eat something after this, I'm pretty sure Ichiraku's is open!" Naruto announced happily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes until a thought crossed his mind. "Hey dobe, can you cook?"

Naruto paused for a second, his cerulean eyes wide open with curiosity. "Can I cook?"

"Did I stutter, well it wouldn't be surprising seeing as all you do is eat ramen." Sasuke insulted, nonchalantly putting his hands behind his head.

Naruto growled lowly, "Is that a challenge Uchiha?"

Sasuke smirked, looking at the flustered blonde and it sorely reminded him of the blonde being flustered by other things. "Actually, it is in fact I think we should make a bet."

"A bet, now I'm definitely interested! What do you bet?" Naruto swiveled in his chair, staring straight into dark irises.

Sasuke got closer, inches away from the kyuubi container, his hot breathe caressing the blonde's face. "I want you to dress up with an outfit of my choice, no if and's or but's."

Naruto's face turned so red Sasuke would've thought he was looking into the eyes of another Sharingan user. "Fine, if I win you have to come with me to Asuma's party!"

"Hmm, deal." Afterward Naruto and Sasuke shook their hands on it.

xXx

The two young shinobi decided that the best place to conduct their competition would be at Naruto's apartment. They had gone to the market buying ingredients and it was here Sasuke witnessed something truly distasteful— Naruto had gone to multiple stands attempting to buy ingredients and was either ignored or run out. Sasuke said nothing, instead following the blonde silently as he brushed off the cold words of the villagers. The more he saw the more he felt disgusted with some of the villager's apathetic and cruel remarks until a particular shop owner took it too far. Naruto had attempted to buy some bok-choy when the old hag had started yelling at him and making a scene.

"Monster, get away from here!" She grabbed a broom and attempted to swat at him.

"Geez alright, I'll go!" Naruto turned only to have some rocks hurled at him by the shop owner across the street.

"Devil get out of here! You're kind isn't wanted around here!" An older man, short in stature had tried throwing more rocks at the blonde.

Naruto said nothing, merely retreating with a frustrated look on his face and a pair of pained eyes. Sasuke watched as the villagers enjoyed the haunted and hurt look the blonde carried away with him and sullenly the kyuubi container walked away defeated. Instead of his former teammate going off on them like he expected he said nothing and walked away, his face as expressionless as stone. The avenger had been so infuriated that his nails dug into his palms breaking the skin. His eye twitched uncontrollably as the short man laughed, holding onto the wall beside him. Upon further inspection he saw that the man owned a small general shop and a wicked idea came to mind. While said shop owner was talking with the woman across his shop Sasuke had taken the back door in. Black eyes scanned the aisles and saw all the cooking oils. The snake summoner opened two bottles of cooking oil, making sure to that it had spread out nicely before doing a few hand signals. A small fire came out of his mouth and the cooking oil was set ablaze. Satisfied, the Uchiha walked out the back again and as he hopped to the next building he heard yells from below.

Now here he was, about to knock on Naruto's door when he thought it would be better to sneak in. He pushed the door open and it moved without making a sound. Sasuke had walked in not making a sound, hearing the blonde humming from the kitchen. He set his groceries down, sneaking a peak at Naruto wearing an apron, looking into the oven as dirty steam wafted out. The container had his gorgeous rear end in the air and it reminded Sasuke of a potential scenario in Icha Icha Paradise. Of course, he could only dream that his own situation would play out like one of those stories. Naruto's pink apron was a bit large and it made the Uzumaki look adorable. He pulled out what seemed to be a loaf of… something.

"Naruto!" The blonde jumped up in the air, dropping the metal pan and its contents to the floor. "How are you supposed to be Hokage when you can't even detect an intruder in your own home?"

"Argh teme, you made me drop my soufflé!"

"That was a soufflé?" Sasuke questioned shaking his head. "Well get ready to get your taste buds blown away. I'm making a traditional dinner."

"Ha, as if!" Naruto retorted, you still have to eat my soufflé."

Sasuke took one look at the burnt soufflé and looked back at Naruto seriously. "If I eat that I might die."

The whiskered boy scoffed. "Jerk..!"

"Maybe instead of fighting Itachi I should give this to him instead." Sasuke had begun to pull out all his ingredients as Naruto stared back at him in awe.

"You- you made a joke… about your… brother." Naruto let out in disbelief.

Sasuke didn't look at him, instead chopping up some vegetables on the counter he had wiped down. "Yeah so?"

"But- but –but!" Naruto stammered, wanting to laugh but caught in between his shock.

Sasuke thought back to the cruelty of the villagers, if this is what it took to make Naruto forget that terrible moment, he would do it. He would never hurt victimize Naruto like those villagers, never again. "You look stupid with your mouth open, help me out here."

Naruto scratched his head, feeling shocked but surprisingly special he let a warm smile grace his face. As he stood next to the ebony haired boy he began to wash the fish Sasuke had pulled out. "I know you were following me today."

Sasuke flinched for just a second, his eyes fleeting with some raw emotion before it disappeared. "You didn't seem to mind."

"Actually," Naruto started off silently. " I feel embarrassed that you had to see that."

"Why should you?" Sasuke cut through a particular set of onions rather mercilessly. "You didn't do anything and they're idiots for losing business."

Blue eyes looked down sadly, that familiar smile still gracing his lips. "It's because—"

"Don't you even say it," Sasuke had a tight grip on his shoulders, his dark eyes serious and piercing deep into blue ones. "I'll leave right now if you… don't believe those _imbeciles._ "

There was a smoldering passion burning in those raven eyes. Naruto had seen it a few times before but not like this. Sasuke looked like he would hunt down all those who had ever hurt him. "Sasuke…"

"Even if you never became Hokage those people would _never_ deserve any a scrap of your kindness." Sasuke stated with so much venom in his voice Naruto could see his Sharingan threatening to come out. Then the Uchiha sighed turning back to his cooking, his eyes softening for a bit and the black in his eyes nearly glittered as he spoke. "If me making jokes is what reminds you to stay happy and never let those people get to you, I'll do it."

A faint pink dusted themselves on whiskered cheeks as a genuine smile curved Naruto's lips. Small tears pricked his eyes as he thought over and over about what the Uchiha said and it meant so much more to him the more he thought about it. Sasuke looked at the blonde as he gently put his head on his shoulder and he couldn't help but smile as well. Naruto was glowing, radiating in his natural beauty; it was an image Sasuke would never forget and for the first time for the both of them all was calm.

xXx

Naruto stared at the full table Sasuke had prepared full of food. There was everything from miso soup to fresh fruit. The ebony haired boy always had to out-do himself.

 _Great, now I've definitely lost…_ Naruto thought sadly but it didn't stop his mouth from watering at the home cooked meal.

"I was going to pull the chair out for you but it looks like you're about to jump the table." Sasuke said pulling out his own chair. "Well enjoy, it's not ramen but I think it'll be enough for your appetite."

"Sasuke this is amazing!" Naruto looked enthralled at all the variety there was to choose from.

"Itadakimasu!"

The two had begun to eat in silence, Naruto had the sparkles back in his eyes and Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little smug about that. He was positive the pink thing or that weird artist had ever done anything like that for the cute blonde.

"Sasuke, I know I lost the bet." Naruto announced suddenly as the raven haired boy sipped on some soup. "I'm sure you have something stupid and embarrassing for me…"

"Well," Sasuke thought about Naruto wearing nothing but a small maid's uniform, the hem of the skirt riding high as he dusted off high counters and nooks and crannies. He thought about dressing Naruto in a white nurse's uniform and a hat, the blonde straddling his while he gave him an injection while Sasuke gave him his own injection. He had to brush away those thoughts before he jumped the table and ravaged the gorgeous blonde across him that begged to be smacked on the ass. "I'll think of something."

"Hmph!" Naruto pouted, clearly upset he lost the bet.

"But I will go with you to Asuma's thing."

Naruto's head shot up at that. "What, really!?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Well why not, it'd be nice to go out even if I am surrounded by drunken idiots."

Naruto beamed again, his wide grin not faltering for a second as he spoke rapidly. "This is great! I'm sure I can convince granny and—"

For the first time in years Sasuke was having dinner with family.

xXx

Naruto and Sasuke had walked up to the front of the Sarutobi mansion; there smoking from their pipe on top of a toad was Jiraiya. His eyes lazily took in the two boys as he grinned. Sasuke seemed to gaze around his surroundings, glaring at anyone whose eyes lingered too long on the blonde. Naruto looked ecstatic to have the brat Uchiha with him, holding onto his wrist as he pulled on him. The toad sage wanted to laugh, maybe he could go some new ideas on the two of them for another novel. He saw Tsunade come to him and he jumped down from the toad.

"Why Tsunade, looking as ravishing as ever." Jiraiya greeted.

"Hmm, looks like the Sarutobi's know their sake. You will not believe who I saw Rock Lee making out wit." The blonde woman gossiped bringing Jiraiya closer. "It was that red head, the Kazekage!"

"What!?"

"I knew it, I knew that red head wasn't coming here just for 'diplomatic' reasons!" Tsunade howled in laughter.

"Well don't look now but I think there's another aspiring couple to be," Jiraiya motioned to Sasuke and Naruto as they looked at the garden in the distance. "I can't say I'm surprised, the little blonde troublemaker could talk a storm up about that damn Uchiha."

"Fifty ryo says Sasuke doesn't make the move tonight." Tsunade's hazel eyes glinted.

Jiraiya looked at the two adolescents carefully; he watched the way they would sneak glances at each other, how Sasuke's eyes would look at Naruto's body hungrily but then look into his eyes as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

"You're on, fifty ryo says Sasuke makes his move tonight."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There is chapter two, please remember to read and review as the next chapter will get very… intimate. ;D

Happy Halloween and be safe everyone!:D


	3. Chapter 3

Well I'm glad you all are liking this story and I apologize in advance if I don't reply to my reviews.-_- I have been swamped with mid-terms and, ugh, problems here in the real world. Once again thank you all, you keep my going and honestly on bad days like this your reviews put a smile on my face. So this story has gone up in rating I apologize in advance to any of you that thought it would stay at the Teen category. Anyway, this chapter is for all you readers, here for some boy on boy action!

Disclaimer: I totally own Naruto. *gets dragged away by the copy right God.* Haha just NOT!

xXx

It would be the understatement of the year if Sasuke didn't admit that he felt _slightly_ out of place. Naruto had decided to ditch his orange and black jumpsuit for an orange shirt with the leaf symbol and black jeans. Sasuke had a white t-shirt on and some cargo shorts, he wasn't there to impress anyone except Naruto. It was strange seeing everyone dressed in their civilian clothing, all the girls had either come in dresses or skirts. The guys wore casual clothing with the exception of Neji that sported a collared shirt and slacks and Lee had a rather long V-neck shirt that might've exposed too much of Konoha's green beast. Temari had a sportier look to her, wearing black leggings that went to her calves and a long knitted shirt.

"Sasuke, Naruto!" Sasuke could hear the pink thing call out from the crowd bringing them two cups of punch. "I didn't expect to see you here Sasuke!"

"Hn," was Sasuke's only reply getting the cup of punch that was offered to him.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well I hope you guys don't stay as wall flowers, enjoy the party! Naruto," The green eyed girl turned to Naruto, "We should totally dance! Remember when Lee pulled you onto the dance floor!?"

"Hahaha yeah, he was so drunk! He was showing me the 'forward lotus' hahaha!" Naruto took a sip of his cup.

Sasuke frowned, "Sounds like a couple of drunk idiots to me."

"Oh geez, lighten up Sasuke and have some punch." Naruto nudged at him.

"Hey do you want to dance now Naruto?" Sakura's eyes glittered.

Before Naruto could answer Sasuke commented, "I can't tell what has more shine, your desperate eyes or your forehead."

Sakura yelled throwing an angry punch at the raven haired youth but Sasuke dodged it quickly and instead it got the next person which was Kakashi chatting up Iruka right behind. Kakashi had been sent flying into a wall, much to Iruka's surprise, and the trio of teens ran over to their sensei. Kakashi had a firm grip on his cup, none of his beverage had fallen out as he helped himself up, dusting his slightly dirty clothes off.

"Kakashi sensei I'm so sorry! Do you need help?" Sakura offered her hand to the silver haired jounin.

"Iruka, it looks like he could use your help." Sasuke added swiftly, stepping in between Sakura and Kakashi.

"I- Iruka is that you…?" Kakashi feigned confusion, letting an arm casually dangle on Iruka for support.

"Maybe I should call Tsunade-sama—"

"No, no that won't be necessary… I'm sure Iruka here can help me into one of Asuma's rooms." Kakashi said, laying his head down on the tan man.

"It's okay kids I'll take care of him. But from now on no more shenanigans and clean this mess up!" Iruka barked, leading the silver haired man away from the party.

Sakura turned to Sasuke, "I hate you."

"Hn."

"Ugh, I'm leaving before I get a headache, try and have fun for the both of you Naruto." Sakura rubbed her temples walking away.

 _Well, that worked out better than I thought…._ Sasuke thought to himself before he heard Naruto begin to snicker. "What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you called Sakura out on her forehead…!" Naruto started to laugh out loud and Sasuke let out a few of his own chuckles.

"Well, when you have to deal with girls like that all the time you tend to learn how to get rid of them just as fast."

"Oh," Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying you attract a lot of people?"

Sasuke grinned and took a large swig from his red cup, "Well that'd only be true if it meant I was attracting to you too."

"Ah yes, the passion of youth is all around us!" Sasuke closed his eyes tightly at the sound of that voice.

"Lee, are you drunk already!?" Naruto bellowed as Lee walked over to them, Gaara following closely behind.

"I am _NOT_ drunk! I am filled with the spirit of alcohol."

"So drunk," Gaara added curtly before his seafoam eyes turned to the other two. "Naruto, Sasuke."

"Kazekage, fancy seeing you here!" Naruto waved and the Kazekage nodded in his direction. "What are you doing with _him_?"

Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow, "I'm here as a guest."

Gaara only smirked before Lee lifted him up bridal style, a violent blush staining his cheeks. "Kazekage-sama I shall get you somewhere where not even the Akatsuki can find you!"

"L-Lee!" Gaara held onto his shoulders as Lee scurried away.

The kyuubi container and the raven haired teen stayed silent until they both burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on Gaara's face!?"

"I'm beginning to feel glad that I actually came to this stupid party after all." Sasuke stated, before looking at both of their empty cups. "Did you want some more punch?"

"Yeah actually I would! Wow Sasuke, who knew you could be such a gentleman?" Naruto teased, his whiskered cheeks tinting red.

"Well with all the work I've been putting in I should be getting some soon." Sasuke said, playfully seductive as he walked away.

On the other side of the room two of the legendary sannin watched the young teens. Jiraiya blew out a large cloud of smoke and turned to Tsunade. "I am so going to win this bet."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Keep dreaming, with all these interruptions going on those fifty ryo are as good as mine!"

The two turned their heads as they heard moans coming from a room behind them. They turned to see Kakashi with his tongue down Iruka's throat, one hand on the front of the tan man's erection and another grabbing a handful of hair. Jiraiya gently closed the door and shrugged.

Sasuke and Naruto had drank their second cups in seconds, and Naruto went to bring back three more cups, two for him and one for Sasuke. Eventually they had forgotten how many cups either of them had, had but Naruto sloppily stood up saying he wanted to dance. Sasuke got up but as soon as he did his head and body immediately felt fuzzy and light. He composed himself again and realized that this odd sensation wasn't going away. When he saw Asuma and Anko fill the punch bowls again he realized that Anko dumped nearly two bottles of rum in it. He then saw Naruto and Lee grab another cup while Gaara watched them disapprovingly.

 _Oh God, I'm drunk..!_ Sasuke screamed in his head and made sure to pay extra attention to when he was walking.

"Sasuuuke there you are!" Naruto clung onto him like a leaf. "I was hoping I'd see you again!"

"OH yes, Naruto has been talking about you the whole night! He's really happy you're here!" Lee let out rather loud.

The two sannin saw what was going on and casually got closer.

"Leeee shut it fuzzy brows you're embarrassing me!" Naruto whined holding on closer to Sasuke.

 _Oh God yes…!_ Sasuke's mind and body yelled at him to take Naruto somewhere private and tear him a new one. But his face looked slightly flustered. "I think you've had too much to drink dobe."

"But Naruto, it's youthful longing! It's —"

But before Lee could say more Gaara shut him up. "Lee, you're very drunk. I'm going to take you home."

"Ah yes home…" Lee got ridiculously close to the red head and whispered in his ear. "Will I be able to do to you what Kakashi is doing to Iruka?"

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. _Don'tPictureThemFucking. Don'tPictureThemFucking. Don'tPictureThemFucking._

Naruto's hot breathe and lips and just passed over Sasuke's neck and ear and the Uchiha had to suppress a shudder. "Sasuke-kun you're so warm."

Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist; it took all his willpower to not throw him over his shoulder and run. So instead the Uchiha focused on an even more flustered Gaara.

"Don't say such things in public Lee…!" Gaara scowled and yelped when Lee pinched his butt.

"This is _myyy_ Kazakage…!" Lee announced possessively, being dragged away by Gaara.

"Don't look too amused _Uchiha_ ," Gaara said full of venom, "Naruto is much drunker than Lee and everyone is watching _you_."

Sasuke turned around and sure enough there were a few drunk spectators whispering about him and Naruto. The raven haired teen cringed and said nothing as he began to take Naruto away from the party and into an empty room. He managed to lock the door and saw there was a bed in which to lay the drunk blonde on. Naruto held onto him for dear life, wrapping his legs around Sasuke for support. Sasuke let himself blush in the dark room and without even thinking about it groped both of Naruto's butt cheeks.

"Sasuke," Naruto let out a breathy moan that instantly sent blood down Sasuke.

Sasuke's clouded mind had no idea what to but his body reacted, grinding the two of them together as they were both thrown on the bed. The former rogue ninja immediately knew he couldn't take advantage of Naruto like this and began to pull away until the blonde gently tried pulling him back.

"Please don't," Naruto's voice sounded so vulnerable, so gentle.

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes to see solemn looking cerulean pleading with him. Why did Sasuke feel guilty all of a sudden?

"Don't leave me again." Naruto pleaded again, 'I can't… I wouldn't be able to take it if you did…."

Sasuke understood then why he felt so guilty. For the first time since he had gotten back Naruto's raw pain was on display to see. All the doubts, all the pain and anguish were swimming underneath the surface and Naruto had always put it under lock and key. Sasuke's mind was scattered and the two of them inched ever so close. But Sasuke knew there was damage that needed to be fixed or healed. Hell maybe it needed to be destroyed to build something better, but Sasuke would spend the rest of his life making it up to Naruto.

"I'll never leave you Naruto," and Sasuke had gone forward and planted a gentle kiss on Naruto's soft lips. "Never."

Sasuke had hungrily pulled Naruto to him, their bodies both felt as if they were on fire from the skin contact. Sasuke's bit Naruto's lower lip and his tongue explored the blonde's caverns relishing the taste. Their hands clawed at each other as the raven haired teen ripped the orange shirt apart and felt the hot skin underneath it. Naruto moaned lightly and Sasuke took advantage to get above the kyuubi container and pin him. The Uchiha grabbed a handful of blonde hair and roughly pulled down so he could have better access to the dobe's tender neck. Naruto let out sounds that were music to Sasuke's ears as he rubbed their hard groins together.

"Sasuke...!" Naruto breathed out, overwhelmed by the wonderful feelings of pleasure and let out a particularly loud moan when Sasuke bite down roughly on his neck.

"You're mine Naruto, nobody else can claim you." Sasuke whispered in his ear and nipped at it. "You belong to me."

"Y- yes," Naruto bucked in pleasure when Sasuke's hands made quick works of his jeans and stoked his hard member. "Oh god…!"

"Only I can make you feel like this." Sasuke stoked teasingly and the blonde kept thrusting himself into his hands. "Only I can do this to you."

Naruto had never been touched like this by anyone other than himself. But Sasuke was such a natural that Naruto couldn't help but feel close to the edge. "Sasuke I'm gonna… I'm gonna—"

But Sasuke had begun to kiss Naruto again and the blonde let out sweet sounds of love before he came on Sasuke's hands. Sasuke had made sure to milk Naruto all the way as the blonde's body relaxed immediately. The human container thought Sasuke was going to continue but when the ebony haired teen pulled out one of the pieces of his ripped up shirt Naruto immediately panicked.

"Don't worry Naruto," Sasuke said rubbing Naruto's back, "I want to fuck you so much that you wouldn't be able to walk for a week. But I don't want to do that yet. I want that to be special."

The raven haired teen planted a soft kiss on Naruto's cheek. Suddenly Sasuke's gorgeous blonde sprung up from the bed and ran into the nearby bathroom. Naruto just made it as he threw all the alcohol in his system into the porcelain bowl. Sasuke was right behind him patting him on the back and holding whatever hair he could back. Sasuke sighed, but wore a smile on his face. It wasn't quite the start he was expecting but it was a start. The spent the remainder of the time spooning until they both fell asleep.

xXx

Naruto woke up with a raging headache, unaware of his surroundings. He felt an extra weight on him but at the moment didn't seem to mind the extra warmth it provided. He blearily opened his eyes to see inspect the world around him and his eyebrows furrowed when he realized that he wasn't in his home. Hell, had he even made it home? The whiskered blonde suddenly remembered that he and Sasuke had went to Asuma's party last night and that he kept drinking… that _punch!_ Anko and Asuma had spiked it and he was talking with bushy brows and — Sasuke had taken him into this room! Naruto shot up to see his shirt was missing and to find that he was in a bear hug courtesy of Sasuke. The ebony haired teen stirred awake, trying to mumble something about having five more minutes.

Naruto practically levitated from the bed and that had certainly woken Sasuke up. "S- S- Teme what the _hell_ happened…!?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Sasuke groggily asked, feeling the cold air nip at him a bit. "Naruto just come back to bed."

"Not until you tell me what happened." Naruto demanded suddenly feeling naked. He looked at his surrounds and oddly enough saw a picture of the third Hokage. Upon closer inspection he realized that _this_ had been the sandaime's room when he was still living. Naruto picked up a picture with a shaking hand. "Oh my god… are we in old man Sarutobi's room?"

Sasuke looked around the room and smirked, "Hehe, I guess we are. I didn't realize that."

"Sasuke… what did we do in the third Hokage's bedroom?"

Sasuke went forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. "Come on, I know you were drunk but you weren't that drunk."

"So then you… and I… you and I…"

Sasuke knew something was wrong. "What about it, you certainly weren't complaining last night."

"I was _drunk_ last night!"

"Shut it Naruto, what are you trying to do wake up the whole mansion?"

Naruto began to breathe heavily, unsure of what to do next. "I gotta go."

"You _what…?_ "

Naruto grabbed at the sheet and proceeded to silently leave the room. Sasuke was hot on his trail attempting to bring the skittish blonde back. Naruto decided he would climb out through a window and when he stepped into the room he saw a very naked Iruka and a topless Kakashi snuggled on the bed. This time Naruto couldn't help but let out a yell.

"What are you doing to Iruka sensei!?"

The two older men sprung out of bed. Iruka grabbed the nearest pillow in an attempt to cover himself from Naruto's eyes. Sasuke had stepped in and had to bite his tongue to keep himself from laughing. Iruka scratched his head embarrassedly.

"Naruto this is—"

"Exactly what it looks like Naruto. He's almost an adult Iruka he'll understand." Kakashi answered without a care in the world.

"I know he will but he won't understand when I'm naked and— wait Naruto why are you wearing a sheet?" Iruka questioned and his former student turned livid.

"It's exactly what it looks like _sensei._ " Sasuke replied sarcastically, clearly mad with how the morning was going. "I think Naruto here is in denial."

"I don't know anything anymore…!" Naruto exclaimed, freaked out by the entire morning he was having. He turned back to Sasuke who was clearly upset. "I'm sorry but I gotta go, please don't come after me."

Shock was etched on the other three's faces as Naruto climbed out of the window and into the day.

xXx

Read and review, I'm very sad right now!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome to chapter four everyone! I would like to personally thank everyone that has reviewed and liked this story, you all are my inspiration!3 This story is strange, it's sort of reflecting a real life situation with me right now, no joke. Let's hope it all turns out for the best and as it is a few days before Thanksgiving, take this as a sign of my appreciation. I would also like to note, to all those who probably wonder why I never reply, I want to thank you. I am swamped with school, work and as you can sort of see, this situation I've got going on. This story will actually start of from Naruto's point of view. Well, enough about me, onto the story!

 _ **Anything written like this will be Kyuubi's dialogue.**_

 _Anything that's like this will be a character's thoughts._

Disclaimer: I own Naruto about as much as I own a Ferrari.

xXx

 _I gotta get home. I gotta get home. I gotta get home…!_

Naruto thought profusely to himself as he tried not to drag the white sheet he had wrapped around him tightly. Luckily it was still early and no one was setting up shop just yet; the only people that were out were other shinobi. Kotetsu and Izumo had been walking to the Hokage tower where they spotted Naruto attempting to sprint across. Kotetsu had to bite his tongue from laughing out loud at the skittish blonde but ultimately it was Izumo that broke the silence.

"Long night Naruto?" Izumo asked calmly making the blonde nearly jump in the air.

"Can't talk, gotta go home!" Naruto ran past them beet red. Now all the Chunin would probably find out about him strolling with one of Asuma's sheets.

From the very top of the Hokage tower Tsunade sat with Jiraiya watching the little exchange. She sighed annoyed, pulling out her wallet and handing Jiraiya the money she owed him. Jiraiya happily tucked it in.

"I knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Naruto, especially not when alcohol is thrown into the situation." Jiraiya looked at the amber eyed woman.

"Too bad for the Uchiha Naruto seems to be in denial." Tsunade took a sip of her tea and patted Ton Ton.

"It can't be that bad." Jiraiya huffed, "Maybe it'll take the black haired squirt down a few pegs."

From the trees, hidden away from the rest of Konoha's prying eyes, another pair of red, long lashed eyes watched the kyuubi container desperately attempt to get away from the Chunin. Shark-like, beady eyes gleamed in amusement. Kisame handed Itachi sixty ryo and the calm man merely smirked.

"Looks like you were right, Sasuke actually went for it. He's much more impulsive than you are."

"As I said, I know my brother well." Itachi replied back softly, chuckling at the thought of his brother pouting after Naruto's escape.

"You know," Kisame began. "Naruto being so stubborn about all of this kinda reminds me of you and me."

Itachi turned his Sharingan off and glared at his partner. Kisame merely shrugged, flashing a toothy grin before they disappeared.

It couldn't get any worse than this, Naruto prayed it wouldn't.

"Naruto is that you?"

Naruto recognized that voice instantly and closed his eyes tightly. Maybe if he pretended he didn't hear anything Sakura would leave him alone. But fate had never been kind to him as she ran up to him waving her arm in the air.

"Naruto why are you dressed in a sheet?" Sakura asked and stopped suddenly. "Oh my gosh did you and Sasuke…?"

"What no, never!" Naruto shook his head so hard it might've just come off.

"But there are hickies on your neck! Oh my gosh you and Sasuke consummated your love!" Sakura squealed.

"Sakura," Naruto hissed, "Quit saying that crazy things out loud! Sasuke and I are both guys and he's my best friend…!"

"Yeah so?" Sakura shrugged, "And why are you running around with a sheet, it makes you look more suspicious you know, and silly."

"Well, that's the only thing you've said all day that makes sense…." Naruto sighed, but wasn't about to let his one article of decency go away. "I just… it happened so fast and you know what I don't want to take about it!"

"So something _did_ happen! I knew it! Haha, Ino pig owes me because I totally won!" The pink haired girl confirmed. "You're such a terrible liar Naruto but that doesn't matter now. So are you and Sasuke dating now?"

Naruto looked at his teammate flabbergasted. "Wha- Sakura no why would you even say that!? Sasuke doesn't like me like that, hehe believe it! Wait a second, did you and Ino make a bet!?"

Sakura shrugged, "Ino said it would take Sasuke two months before he jumped your bones, I said only a month so I win!"

"Sakura what the hell!? Sasuke and me are just friends!"

 _ **You wish you believed that brat.**_

Naruto cringed and internally replied to the beast inside of him. _Not you too you giant furball!_

"Uh Naruto are you okay?" Sakura asked, concerned for her blonde friend who was clearly in denial. "But you really don't see it do you?"

"See what Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, "He's my best friend…" Naruto thought back to Sasuke's hands down his pants and had to suppress a shudder.

"Naruto, Sasuke likes you."

"Well of course he does Sakura, I know he makes it seem like he hates me but deep down he really cares!"

Sakura sighed, she guessed she's have to be the one to tell him. "No Sasuke _like_ , likes you, you baka. He always has."

Naruto stared at her dumbfounded, he didn't even bother with Kyuubi's roaring laughter. "What."

xXx

Sasuke sat at the teahouse looking more angry than usual. All he could think about was that morning. The waitress came by with their food; Kakashi had kindly _invited_ Sasuke to have breakfast with Iruka and him. The two grown men knew the little avenger's temper and though it best to get some food into his system at the very least. In conclusion, Kakashi and Iruka had forced their former student to come along so they could talk with him. At first Sasuke was angry but now he just felt upset and confused. Last night had been wonderful, what the hell went wrong?

Kakashi and Iruka looked at each other, the silver haired jounin started talking first. "A penny for your thoughts Sasuke?"

"What?" Sasuke said agitatedly, sipping his hot green tea.

"You do know why Naruto freaked out this morning right?"

"He hates me, it's that simple." Sasuke bit back, stabbing through a piece of salmon instead of picking it up.

"Hehe… not exactly… He's scared." Kakashi stole some rice from Iruka who just frowned.

"Are you sure Kakashi sensei? He only ran away from me while wrapped around one of Asuma's sheets like a moron." The thought infuriated Sasuke, but actually perplexed him. But he wouldn't admit that.

"Now, now, no need for that biting sarcasm. Your ego is hurt because you assumed Naruto would just come running into your arms. Well, it didn't quite work out that way did it."

"Get to your point sensei." Sasuke turned to face him annoyed, but knew his expression said other. Kakashi was picking him apart the way a vulture does to a dead animal and he didn't like it.

"You're not wrong Sasuke, there is something definitely there, but Naruto doesn't want to get hurt." Kakashi looked back at Sasuke with a serious expression. "So it's easier to just deny everything than face it."

Sasuke sat upright, sensing the change in mood he pressed the topic further. "But I don't want to hurt him."

"How does he know that? Naruto has lived his whole life knowing that no one wanted him and the moment he finds someone as lonely as him, with almost as much heart as him, he betrays him and tells him he's going to kill him."

Sasuke stayed silent, the words and obvious hint bringing back memories from the Valley of the End. Naruto had willingly opened up to him, told him how he truly felt, and all Sasuke had said in return was that he would just sever that tie. He could still remember the water that had built up in those beautiful blue eyes. But now Sasuke could see he hadn't just hurt their friend— he had broken Naruto's heart. A simple 'I'm sorry,' was not going to fix it all.

Kakashi chuckled, pouring himself some more tea. "Then said person suddenly want him, jumps at him the first chance he gets without warning and well, I think you know where I'm going with this."

"Naruto knows you care Sasuke-kun, but he doesn't want to see how much you care because he thinks it's too good to be true." Iruka added, placing a comforting hand on the boy. "It's isn't my place to say but he spent a great deal of time accepting that you went on your own accord. When he realized you weren't coming back it hurt him. You came back to the village and didn't show any kind of remorse. Naruto is smart when he wants to be but he's no mind reader."

Sasuke had been placed in a somber mood. He needed to make this up, no matter what it took. After their meal Iruka and Kakashi had let the boy walk home on his own so he could think. Pale hands were tucked in his pockets. He passed by Ichiraku's Ramen and saw a help wanted sign. A small smile crept on his lips, from recent memories and from his genin days. When he looked back up he saw Neji and Shikamaru playing shogi on the side; Shikamaru had been looking at the pieces intently deciding what to do next. Neji simply had his arms crossed, his lips curving just a bit, but Sasuke could tell he was happy.

"What's got you so glum?" Shikamaru asked, moving a few pieces before Neji had seen that Shikamaru had the upper hand now.

Sasuke frowned, "I'm not glum."

"You don't look at angry as usual. You actually look kind of sad. I'm guessing you heard Naruto left for his mission with Jiraiya." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head as Neji glared daggers at him.

Neji decided to take a small break and join in the conversation. "He seemed eager to leave the village. Any idea why that may be?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Not my problem, I don't care what the blonde idiot does."

"Putting on your mask I see," Shikamaru sighed, "Word on the street is a few ninja saw Naruto and Sakura talking this morning. He was wearing a sheet."

Neji smirked, only Naruto was quirky enough to be seen in something so ridiculous.

"See what did I tell you, the blonde idiot." But Sasuke pictured the heartwarming and hilarious sight.

"You know you made our good friend Neji here pay up in one hundred ryo to yours truly right?" Shikamaru added, much to Neji's dismay.

This time Sasuke was genuinely surprised. "What."

xXx

Naruto had been jumping through the trees with Jiraiya. After the crazy morning he had, had he sat in his home not knowing what to feel and replaying the events of the night before in excruciating detail. He could remember Sasuke's hand traveling and pulling, it felt fire boiling him from the inside. The way they held each other and he felt completely safe in the boy's embrace. It felt like home.

 _Okay Uzumaki think…! Let's get the facts straight… You and Sasuke were smashed last night. He kissed you._

 _ **And you kissed him back.**_

 _Not now you overgrown hairball! Okay you both ended up in old man Sarutobi's room. You made out, he ripped your favorite shirt apart. He left you hickies and stuck his hands down your pants… But you didn't do much, so you can't be gay. You can't like him, he's your best friend and you like Sakura._

He could hear Kyuubi howl in laughter. _**You let the brat kiss you, moaned like a wanton whore when he touches you and to top it all off you WELCOME it. But no, you're right, there's no way you can be gay.**_

Naruto pouted, wanting to punch the orange ball of fur. _What do you know!? You're not even human!_

 _ **I bet you can't even remember the last time you thought of that pink thing you call a teammate. Face it, when he left he was all you could think and talk about. Your thoughts were invaded constantly by him. When he told you he wanted to kill you, you wanted to curl up into a ball and cry…!**_

 _No that's not true, shut up!_

The kyuubi chuckled from within his cage. _**Oh little knuckleheaded brat… you are so going to spread those legs and let him have his way with you.**_

"I said shut up!" Naruto yelled catching Jiraiya's attention.

"Perhaps we should take a break." Jiraiya announced and jumped down.

Naruto jumped down, his arms crossed and pouting. Jiraiya rose a white eyebrow. "Something on your mind kid?"

"Just the kyuubi being stupid, stupid kyuubi!" Naruto yelled as if the fox demon had been standing right beside them.

"Right," Jiraiya set his backpack down. "So did you hear one of Asuma's sheets went missing?"

"Very funny pervy sage," Naruto stuck his tongue out. "I don't know what you're talking about!" 

"That's not what I heard from Kotetsu and Izumo." Jiraiya prodded playfully. "Had a little too much fun huh? I wonder who the lucky person was."

"Nothing happened." Naruto faced away from his teacher.

"Oh really, that's not what Kakashi said."

Naruto turned his head back in neck breaking speed. "He what!? That pervy traitor Kakashi sensei! I can't believe he told you about Sasuke and me!"

Jiraiya laughed, leaning onto a tree for support. "Hahaha no but I got you good. Now tell your good teacher everything."

Naruto looked back at his sensei flabbergasted. "I. Can't. Believe… Ahhhhh!"

"I can't believe how flustered you're getting about this!"

"You sound just like the fox! I can't believe I'm surrounded by all these **PERVERTS!** "

"Don't be such a spoiled sport Naruto." Jiraiya was far too amused by this all, but now he could help his student out. "So tell me, what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing is gonna happen! It was all an accident, Sasuke must've thought I was a girl or something."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Naruto just come out of the closet… Sasuke left the door open!"

Naruto threw a rock at his teacher that was doubled over in laughter.

xXx

"You know Sasuke, I'm going to start having Shizune make appointments for these random visits of yours." Tsunade folded her hands, looked back at the raven haired teen in front of her.

"I need to go on that mission with Jiraiya and Naruto." Sasuke stated with absolute seriousness.

"Oh, you _need_ to go? I don't think so. If you don't remember correctly you're still under probation." Tsunade matched Sasuke's gaze.

Sasuke suppressed the urge to argue back knowing she had a point. Tsunade sighed, "Look Sasuke, if you want to clear things up with Naruto you need to give him some time."

Sasuke's black eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"We both know I'm no fool. It's clear you're smitten with the blonde knucklehead. Listen I've been around the block a few times and I'm no stranger to these things."

 _Great, another lecture._ Sasuke thought bitterly.

"Because of you Ino and I lost money to Sakura and Jiraiya." Tsunade sighed, remembering how happy Sakura was when she had been proven right.

Sasuke almost fell out of his seat. "What you guys too!?"

Tsunade looked back at him slightly shocked. "What do you mean us too? Wait, don't tell me that someone else made a bet too." Sasuke said nothing and Tsunade couldn't hold back her laughter. "I don't believe it hahahaha!"

"I'm leaving, apparently Naruto's business and my own is some sort of sick joke to you all." Sasuke scowled. "Just let me know when that dobe is back if you aren't too busy gambling over my life…!"

Sasuke stood and marched to the door but Tsunade called out to him. "Sasuke hold on a second." The ebony haired boy turned around. "If you really want to corner the little brat catch him by surprise, where he'll least expect it."

Sasuke let her words turn in her head when an idea struck him. "You know… I think you can help me, help you."

Tsunade rose an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yes, if you agree to give me a work permit I think we can find a way to get your money back from Jiraiya."

Most of the time Sasuke's cocky smirk made the Hokage want to roll her eyes. But this time she wanted to know more about the devious glint in them. "Go on, tell me…."

xXx

 _2 Months Later_

Jiraiya and Naruto had just arrived back to the village. As it turned out, the lead they had on the Akatsuki was a dead end and they decided to return to the village. They reported first to Tsunade to let her know all the details.

"Excellent, job well done." Tsunade told them. "You both look fatigued, how about I take you out to eat? I'm sure it was a strenuous mission."

"Oh yay, I can go for some ramen!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"Sure Naruto why not. I was just going to step outside anyway. All this paper work is making me restless." Tsunade said as she out on her coat.

Naruto couldn't wait to eat. While the mission itself wasn't all too hard strange things had been happening. He kept dreaming about Sasuke and at a certain point he even missed him. Naruto assumed it was a friendly longing but as they got closer to the village he became gleeful. Maybe things would be back to normal, he hoped. Naruto didn't pay attention to the smirk that grew on Tsunade's face and once Jiraiya saw it he smirked too. Naruto sat down not paying attention to the workers in front of him.

"Hey I'll get the usual please! It's on the Hokage's tab today!"

"Sure, did you want that with extra barbequed pork?"

Suddenly Naruto's blood ran cold as he recognized the voice. He slowly looked up to see black eyes and a smirk.

"Will that be all Naruto?" Sasuke asked, seemingly innocent like, brushing back a tuft of black hair.

xXx

What will happen next!? Find out on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

thank you all; I wish you nothing but the best. :) To show my appreciation I made that this chapter had a tiny scrollbar. ;) There's some Sasunaru, ShikaNejo and KisaIta in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Naruto! Say what!

Warnings: A wet dream

xXx

Naruto's mouth nearly hit the ground as he looked back at an impatient Sasuke. Tsunade slipped the money that Jiraiya had owed her into her coat pocket, taking a celebratory swig of warm sake. Jiraiya hadn't minded losing the bet, the look on Naruto's face was just too priceless; it was rare to see the blonde shocked into silence.

Sasuke shrugged, "Extra barbequed pork it is," and turned back to make said dish.

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto nearly jumped from his seat.

"Uh, I believe it's called cooking." Sasuke retorted dryly, not even bothering to look back.

Naruto stuttered, "That's _not_ what I meant and you know it!"

"Look moron, I can't take any missions outside of the village and I have a lot of free time. What do you want me to do, stare at a wall?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"But you _had_ to get a job at my favorite ramen shop!?"

Sasuke shrugged again, sending Naruto a cocky smirk. "What's it to you? You think I got this job to see you? Is that what you want?"

The blonde container's cheeks turned pink and he looked away flabbergasted. "I can't believe this."

"Is that Naruto and Sasuke I hear bickering?" Kakashi took a seat next to Jiraiya attempting to get Iruka to sit on his lap. "Why, if I didn't know any better I would think that it was Iruka and I when we were younger."

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke, Hokage." Iruka bowed and reluctantly sat on Kakashi. "I do admit, we used to bicker like them all the time eh Kakashi?"

"Yeah and look at you two now." Jiraiya chuckled, thinking of adding this particular scenario to one of his books.

"I'm just here cause granny is paying…!" Naruto huffed, stubbornly getting the bowl in front of him when Sasuke's hands clapped on top of his own. The blonde tugged forward but Sasuke's grip held tight.

Sasuke smiled, moving closer so that his face was inches away from Naruto's. "This one is on me," and he let go once he saw the tan boy's face burn bright.

"We'll have the usual Sasuke." Kakashi announced, his visible eye showing the creases of a smile.

 **Oh, the Uchiha brat has got you now kit.**

Naruto cringed visibly. _Fuck you, I don't need to deal with this! I don't need to deal with any of you!_

But before Naruto had a chance to even swivel his chair around he came face to face with a pair of green eyes and thick eye liner. "Gaara?"

Gaara nodded, bowing to everyone there. "Good evening."

"Good evening Kazakage-sama, come to get Lee some soup for his cold?" Tsunade asked.

Gaara nodded, "Yes, Lee says that this place makes the best miso ramen. He tried it with you I believe Naruto."

Naruto perked up, "Oh yeah, bushy brows and I have eaten here tons of times, it's great! But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Suna being Kazekage?"

"I'm on vacation, Temari says normal people take vacations and I just decided to come here," Gaara replied.

Sasuke frowned, not liking having the attention taken away from him. "Well what do you want _Gaara_?" Sasuke made sure to add extra venom to the red head's name.

Gaara looked back at the raven haired boy with a mildly annoyed expression. "I usually order from the older man but I guess I'll have to get it from you. I need the spiciest ramen you can make."

Sasuke scoffed, "That shouldn't be too hard."

He went back to making said soup, all eyes on him as he chopped up peppers and put it in the pot.

"That's not enough, Lee likes it really spicy." Gaara told him and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sasuke chopped up a few more peppers and threw it into the soup, Gaara merely shook his head. "He needs it hotter."

 _What the hell is Gaara trying to do, kill Lee?_ But the young Uchiha kept it to himself as he cut up some habanero peppers and put that into the soup while adding the other ingredients.

He looked back at Gaara who shook his head, signaling the dark haired boy to add more. Now Sasuke felt challenged as hen opened a bag full of habanero peppers, cutting them all in record time and adding them as well. Gaara finally nodded that it was enough. Everyone saw as the soup turned into a molten red; The Uchiha could practically smell how spicy the soup was. Any normal man's eyes would burned up upon seeing the concoction. Was this really for Lee and if so did he have a stomach made of steel? Sasuke shook his head as he poured the contents into a large Styrofoam container.

"Wait," Gaara said and all eyes were drawn to him. "I want you to try it."

Sasuke looked back at the red head in disbelief. "Excuse me?"

A tiny devious smirk found its way onto Gaara's porcelain face. "I want you to try it and tell me if it's spicy enough for Lee."

Gaara couldn't be serious. "I can't do that, it's against Konoha's health code."

"I believe my Kazekage status grants me immunity from such things. Please Sasuke, I insist."

Naruto and Iruka looked like they feared for Sasuke's life. Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya watched in amusement as Sasuke seemed hesitant. He was being challenged, Sasuke knew that and he _never_ backed down from a challenge. He got one of the plastic spoons from underneath the counter and looked back at the ramen that he swore bubbled. Gaara watched intently, gleeful inside that the stubborn Uchiha was doing his bidding. Sasuke dipped the spoon in, getting a few noodles as he brought the spoon back up. It felt like the world was watching him when a hailstorm of spices assaulted his mouth. If Tsunade's punches had any flavor this is what they would've tasted like. Sasuke swallowed hard as the molten soup made its way down his throat burning everything in its path. He blinked back the water in his eyes that begged to throw the hot concoction out but the Uchiha kept his ground.

Gaara looked satisfied, capping the Styrofoam container. He set his money on the counter. "This will do, thanks." With that Gaara walked away all while thinking to himself that today was a good day.

"Sasuke do you need some water?" Iruka asked preparing to get up and get his former student a cup of water.

"T-Teme?" Naruto feared for Sasuke's life as the ebony haired boy was the reddest he'd ever seen him.

"I'm good." Sasuke wheezed out and the other three shinobi had to bite back the laughter that threatened to come out.

Iruka still handed him the water, knowing Sasuke would never get it himself. "Honestly, you're stubborn attitude is going to land you in hot water some day."

The ice cold water felt like a glacier running down his throat. Sasuke was extremely grateful that Iruka knew his bad habits off hand. "Thank you sensei."

"Well, well if it isn't the number one knuckleheaded ninja." They all turned to see Shikamaru and Neji walking down.

"Shikamaru, Neji!" Naruto ran up to them much to Sasuke's dismay.

"I think you're going to have to fight a little harder for Naruto's attention Sasuke." Kakashi whispered nonchalantly as he ate.

Sasuke shot the silver haired jounin a glare. He turned to look at his soon-to-be-his blonde as he skipped down with the other two ninja. "Shikamaru, Neji."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, then Naruto, then back at the Uchiha. "I see what's going on here."

"Yes, it is quite obvious. We were originally planning to take our meal to go but I'd rather stay and watch this train wreck." Neji smirked.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed pulling out Neji's seat.

"Wow who knew Shikamaru was such a gentleman." Tsunade greeted them. "I'm guessing it's okay for you two to be public now that Hiashi knows everything."

Shikamaru sighed, "Don't remind me, I had told this one to lock the door."

Neji glared at his lover. "Well it couldn't have been too bad. Kiba got caught sneaking out of lady Hinata's window."

"What you're kidding! Kiba that lucky dog I'm so jealous!" Jiraiya announced, "But it looks like Kiba's not the only one getting some Hyuuga action, care to share any details?"

"No way! Old man Hiashi caught you two, that's too funny!" Naruto laughed wiping tears from his eyes.

Neji looked disgusted but before he could say anything Sasuke jumped in. "I'm sure it's not as bad as waking up with this one," he motioned to Naruto, "In old man Sarutobi's room."

At the news of this everyone gaped back at the two in shock. Naruto turned beet red.

"You didn't, I don't believe you." Neji looked horrified.

Shikamaru wanted to laugh but settled for smirking instead.

"Heh, that's not too bad. I bet the old man would've high five-d you if he were still alive." Jiraiya mentioned taking a swig of sake.

"Mah, we should've gone there Iruka and played Hokage." Kakashi said to a livid chunin.

"Will all of you shut the hell up nothing happened! We just got drunk and passed out!" Naruto tried to defend himself.

Sasuke frowned, "Tell that to the ripped shirt and hickies I had left on you."

"And the shots have been fired." Jiraiya chuckled watching as his student struggled to not scream.

"I'm leaving!" Naruto tried getting up but a firm hand held him back tightly.

"There's no denying it now Naruto. You've been gone for two months, everyone knows the truth." Sasuke smirked.

"Hey wait a minute…" Neji interrupted everyone and they turned to look at the pupil-less boy. "This ramen is over-salted."

Did Neji dare question his ramen? Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in frustration. Why was everyone out to ruin his moment.

Naruto on the other hand was completely draw back to the steaming bowl in front of the long haired boy. He motioned for Neji to let him have some of the soup. The brunette complied and Naruto took a delicious looking piece of fishcake from the bowl. He carefully chewed on it, moving it around in his mouth when he realized that Neji had been right. His eyes widened.

"Neji's right… this ramen is super salty…!"

Sasuke looked back in disbelief as everyone else tried from the soup and said the same thing. "There's no way, I learned how to make that ramen on point. I didn't even use my Sharingan!"

"Perhaps you should've." Neji smirked adding lemon to his soup.

The rest of the night was spent making fun of Sasuke's ramen and as the boy left to take his break he went to sulk somewhere. Sasuke plotted to do something rather terrible to Nejo before he stopped by him, he swore it. Everyone else had gone home for the night as Teuchi gave Sasuke his final fifteen minute break. A slender man with raven hair done up in a bun and shaded glasses that reminded the ramen shop owner of the Aburame clan. The man's face was shielded by a scarf and all that was seen was the top half of his face.

"Welcome stranger, what can I get you?" Teuchi asked the man.

"I would like some of what the Uchiha boy was making, please." He said just above a whisper.

"Sure." The ramen shop owner complied serving the mystery man a small bowl.

The bun man removed the black thick scarf ever so slightly to eat his meal. A soft smile was present on the man's face as he finished his meal and told the shop owner of his meal. By the time Sasuke came back the shop was ready to be closed down for the night. He sighed, he was hoping that Naruto would come back but knew at the same time Naruto must've been tired. As they got ready to go home for the night Teuchi remembered what the strange man from earlier had said.

"Before you left we had one last customer come in and try your soup."

"Hn, what did he say?" Sasuke asked detached.

"He said that your soup lacked flavor."

Sasuke's mind did a three-sixty. "What did you say?"

Teuchi shrugged, "He said your soup lacked flavor."

The raven haired boy suddenly looked around wildly. Looking for any sign that _he_ was there. **"ITACHI!"**

xXx

Naruto had been waiting for Sasuke to get home from work. They needed to talk and the blonde was adamant about getting to the bottom of things. He had sat on a bench in front of the old compound Sasuke had stayed at in the Uchiha district. It was quiet and you could see all the stars in the night sky. Naruto smiled somehow it was comforting. His eyes began to close as he drifted in and out of sleep; he had actually fallen asleep for a good five minutes until he heard a rustle in some nearby bushes and glanced at them to see a man with a thick scarf around the lower half of his face. But before Naruto could even react he had come face to face with a pair of glowering red eyes. He blinked and suddenly he was in an open field similar to the one where he had fought Kimimaro.

"I'm glad that we final have the chance to meet so formerly Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto looked up and his blood ran cold as he saw Itachi Uchiha looking down at him. He jumped back trying to draw a kunai only to find out that he didn't have his tools with him.

"Relax I'm not here to fight you." Itachi said calmly as he sat cross legged on the grass. "Please feel free to sit down."

"Where the hell am I? I was just—"

"In the Uchiha district waiting for Sasuke. I know now please make yourself comfortable. There is much for us to discuss." Naruto still kept his distance and Itachi sighed. "Look, if I had wanted to attack you I would've already. Now please have a seat."

Naruto still felt weary but reluctantly sat on the plush grass. "Am I dreaming?"

"… Yes." Itachi took this opportunity as he saw fit. "I'm your subconscious Naruto, and I'm trying to tell you how you truly feel about Sasuke."

"But why you? Why not Iruka or grandma or old man Sarutobi?"

Itachi wanted to roll his eyes. Naruto asked just as many questions as Deidara did. "Because you wouldn't have listened to them but you _will_ listen to me."

Itachi's tone left no room for argument and the jet black haired adult continued. "You need to stop being in denial Naruto."

"I'm not in denial," Naruto turned staring into jet black eyes with pleading blonde ones. "Sasuke is my best friend… he has every single girl in this village after him and what if it didn't work out?"

"But what if it does?" Naruto stayed quiet, unsure of what to say and the older boy continued. "Who are you to argue with why someone else feels the way they feel? If it feels right why not go for it? Clearly he's not afraid."

Naruto stared at the endless blue behind Itachi. He couldn't deny the steamy dreams he had of Sasuke tugging at his blonde hair, having him ride Sasuke like a stallion. Jiraiya had woken him up in concern, asking him why he had been groaning so loudly in his sleep. That dream was particularly dirty. For some reason Naruto had been injured and Sasuke had snuck into his room ripping the sheets off. Sasuke then proceeded to strip down Naruto, his tan skin exposed to the chilly night the raven haired boy bit down on sensitive skin. Naruto had been completely submissive as Sasuke inserted two digits into him, making him beg to screw him senseless. Sasuke had complied, entering Naruto teasingly before slamming into him. Lip biting, hip grinding fun and lots of scratching later Jiraiya had finally woken Naruto up. Luckily the poor blonde had a plush blanket to curtain a hard on that begged to be taken care off. Naruto had to sneak off to "use the restroom" for that.

"Can you please stop? I can see everything in your head." Itachi would have to burn those images out with bleach.

Naruto look at the older brother horrified. "What no- I mean I—"

"Listen we're running out of time but there's no way you can say you're not gay when you've dreamt of Sasuke… handling you like that." Itachi shook his head. "If you love him then let him love you."

That was the last thing he heard until he heard his name being called by someone far away. He groggily blinked his eyes at the starry sky above him. He heard footsteps running towards him and he looked up sleepily to see none other than Sasuke Uchiha with a worried and annoyed look on his face. What a weird combination, Naruto thought. Sasuke's heart beat faster than usual as he went to the blonde, giving him a hand to help him up.

"You dobe you actually fell asleep waiting for me?" The Uchiha's voice trembled slightly, worried Itachi might've done something.

"Yeah uh," Naruto thought about what had happened. "I had a weird dream… I'm not really sure when I fell asleep to be honest."

Sasuke rose an eyebrow up. "Well what did you dream about?"

Naruto squinted his eyes in thought. "I remember being in a field…" He made sure to leave out the specific person but being very vague. "But before that there was this weird guy wearing all black and before I had fallen back asleep I remember these red eyes!"

Sasuke's eye's widened in shock before he suddenly activated his Sharingan completely going berserk.

xXx

It took a while for Naruto to calm the ebony haired boy down. It took A LOT of convincing at that. Sasuke was furious and Naruto didn't know why. He kept saying "that bastard," or "vengeance will be mine." The spikey haired blonde sighed, were all Uchiha's this mental? Eventually it led to Naruto punching him in the face when a fireball had almost scorched him alive. They ended up wrestling by a small field by a lake and that's when things got… spicy.

"Why'd you hit me for you blonde idi!"

"Cause you're acting like a crazy person Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, hearing some birds scatter in the distance.

"Why shouldn't I, you know Itachi is dangerous!" Sasuke retorted without hesitation, looking at the blonde bombshell straight in the eyes.

"How do you even _know_ it was Itachi? I told you I had fallen asleep and Itachi is Akatsuki, he would've taken me."

Sasuke shrugged, "You're giving me more reason to keep looking for that traitor."

"So what, you betrayed the village too!"

Suddenly the air got very cold and heavy. Naruto wanted to cover his mouth but it came out own its own accord. Never had he seen the young Uchiha look so shocked. But it was quickly gone instead replaced with angry mortification. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing I gotta—"

Before he could finish Sasuke had grabbed him by his shoulders slamming him rather hard into the trunk of a tree. "Say it, say exactly what you were going to say." Sasuke's eyes glinted dangerously, like the beady ones of a snake. His statement demanded a response. "Tell me _now._ "

"You've betrayed us too." Naruto's blue irises burned back at Sasuke's cold eyes.

"So you would compare me to _him_?" It was just above a whisper but it felt like it was being barked at the Kyuubi container.

"No I wouldn't you're nothing like him." Naruto responded, unblinking, gazing into the black depths he could see was slowly filling with pain from the accusation. How could Sasuke… "How can you even _think_ that?" Naruto's voice trembled, his own pain stinging his words. He looked away; did Sasuke really not know who he truly was?

Suddenly Naruto felt angry— he felt angry at how fast Sasuke accused him. That Sasuke would even expect him to sink so low. He felt angry that Sasuke wasn't there when he needed him most. He never had the chance to be angry and for so long he felt sullen. But suddenly it all wanted to break free.

"I did everything I could for you! I would've given you everything if I could! But you're so blind Sasuke! All you want is your revenge and it's making you crazy just look at this whole night! But you know what, I'm done stopping you just go!" The livid blonde gestured wildly. "Itachi isn't here Sasuke and he never will be! What if he's not that person you even made him out to be!? You have the whole world at your mercy but all you want is revenge!"

Naruto had gone on a wild venting spree, tears threatening to pour from his eyes. He looked away, he didn't want Sasuke to see this, he didn't deserve too. "I'm leaving, I don't think I can take someone I care about leaving me again."

He turned away sharply attempting to make his way out of the lonely district only to be turn around by brought back into an embrace. "Let me go I don't want you to hold me!" The blonde flailed wildly hitting Sasuke on his chest. The tears had sprung prematurely as his frustration poured out in waves.

Sasuke said nothing, letting the blonde throw his tantrum as he held him close, feeling their wild pulses beat against each other. Although Naruto was angry he'd never looked more beautiful in his life. This was the real Naruto, attempting to claw his way out, staining his shirt with tears, and who finally broke down holding onto Sasuke for dear life as he struggled to snuggle as deep as he could. Sasuke knew what he had to do.

"Naruto… stay with me, please." He held the blonde's chin, tilting his head up. "I'd leave anything, this village, my only home, but I'd never leave you again. If my revenge is making me insane than you're my clarity."

Naruto's eyes were still wet as Sasuke closed the distance with his lips. At first Naruto quaked until he had remembered dream Itachi's words. _If it feels right why not go for it…_ Naruto slowly began to kiss back parting his lips as Sasuke slowly invaded his mouth. He brought Naruto closer, hands trailing up and down his back in a soothing manner. One hand brushed on the whiskered cheeks, clearing a stray tear. Sasuke pulled away slowly, looking into the ethereal looking blonde's beautiful blue orbs.

"I don't want to see you cry… no one is worth a single tear from you, not even me." Sasuke gave Naruto a rare small smile. "For some reason when you're here I'm not crazy about Itachi, I'm crazy about you."

"Sasuke," Naruto didn't care, he felt secure as he buried his head into Sasuke's firm chest. "Please don't leave me, don't leave this village."

"You don't want to leave? Even though you're better off without me?" Sasuke inquired with silent guilt, just barely there.

Naruto shook his head, holding onto Sasuke again. "No I want you here with me." The kit said with a cute pout.

Suddenly a small smirk and heinous idea came to Sasuke. "So you want to be here with me?" Naruto nodded, inhaling Sasuke's scent. "Then spend the night with me?"

Naruto blinked, "HUH?"

"Spend the night with me, you won't regret it." Sasuke whispered in his ear, drawing a small mewl from the beautiful blonde boy. "I _promise._ "

"You won't go after Itachi."

"You have my word." Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto. "Just give me this one night."

That's how Naruto ended up in Sasuke's sheets for the night, a pale arm draped across him."

xXx

"I can't believe he fell for that… I really can't believe that blonde fool fell for that." Kisame shook his head, rubbing his lover's shoulders as he sucked on a chocolate bar.

"Yes the magenkyou Sharingan has its perks." Itachi said leaning into Kisame's muscular chest. "Now we wait."

"I didn't know my little weasel had a few tricks up his sleeve. I find it rather sexy that you can be so naughty Itachi." Kisame's sharp teeth brushed Itachi's ear. "Maybe it's time someone did something naughty to you."

"You need to work on your dirty talk Kisame." Itachi sighed, "But I guess I should be enjoying my vacation. I've done well enough, it's up to Sasuke now. "

"That's right, give me everything you've got Itachi." Kisame held onto Itachi's hips as the younger man straddled his lap.

Itachi licked his lips seductively. It was his turn to get lucky.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Happy New Years everyone and may this be the year for us all. May you get what you deserve and I wish you all nothing but the best. It has been a wild year. Let's look forward to a fresh new start. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back everyone to one of the last chapters of this story! I want to warn everyone that there will be a lemon in this chapter, it'll be super smutty and the characters maybe ooc. I'll try to keep everyone in character. Last but not least I'd like to thank Roxy, as this was originally a gift for you baby girl. Well that's that.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto's lawyers are better than mine so I don't own Naruto haha! ^_^;;

xXx

After their little make out session Sasuke invited Naruto back to his home.

"It's kind of drafty but make yourself at home." Sasuke opened the door, allowing Naruto to step inside.

Naruto felt slightly anxious as he stepped inside, removing his shoes before he stumbled upon the living room. He heard Sasuke turn on the lights behind him and the kyuubi container saw just how well kept the home was. There was a large banner with the Uchiha emblem on top of the couch that looked as if it had never been used. There was a small wooden table located near the traditional looking kitchen. White and blue color patterns decorated the home. Naruto took note that there weren't any portraits and pictures, unsurprising enough.

"Would you like something to drink, perhaps some tea?" Sasuke called out from the kitchen.

"Some ramen would be nice."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Of course, why don't you sit down. There's a lot we need to talk about."

Naruto simply nodded, taking a seat on the cold leather couch his spine instantly shivered from the contact. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, opting to sit close to the blonde and attempting to put an arm around him. The Hokage-to-be instinctively pulled away and to this Sasuke frowned.

"Naurto…."

The blonde in question sighed, "Look, it'll take some getting used to okay? I never saw this coming."

Again Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You never saw this coming, really? Not even after we were going to potentially fuck in the third Hokage's room?"

Naruto turned as red as a cherry at that statement, "Geez, am I talking to Sasuke or the pervy sage here!?"

"I don't know what's so hard to accept? The whole village practically knows already…! It makes you happy, it makes me happy don't you think we deserve that?" The onyx eyed teen's voice held a small plea in it as he moved closer to pin the blonde on the side of the couch. He stared into pools of blue that begged not to get hurt again. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's whiskered cheek, stroking it softly. "Can you really deny this?"

Sasuke slowly went in for the kiss, truly appreciating how soft and plump Naruto's lips were. Naruto was quick to give in this time, letting Sasuke's weight pin him down, as both bodies moved lower to lay down on the couch. It started off as a soft kiss as Sasuke grew hungry, nibbling on his lip to gain entrance. Another hand trailed down Naruto's chest, feeling the lean muscles underneath the shirt. The human container shivered in pleasure as his hands raked around through soft black hair, tugging at it in pleasure. Naruto could feel Sasuke smirk as he pinched an excited nipple. The raven worked down, trailing kissed along his prey's jaw line and biting down particularly hard at the juncture between his neck and chest. Sasuke's little fox mewled in encouragement, bucking his hips forward he felt just how hard Naruto was already.

"Excited are we…?" Sasuke's husky voice filled the beautiful blonde's nerves with so many sensations.

"Fuck you—"

But before Naruto could even finish he was writhing in pleasure as Sasuke had his exposed member pumped. Naruto didn't want to be taken over, at least not that easily as he pulled Sasuke up to his level, crushing their lips in a bruising kiss as they rolled down to the floor. He made quick work of the Uchiha's cloth belt and made sure to rub his knee in between the raven's legs. Sasuke shuddered in pleasure, so the blonde finally wanted to come out and play. The former rogue ninja bite down hard the Naruto's nipple as they both tugged at each other's clothing. Naruto insisted on pulling on Sasuke's hair and the ebony haired man went down on Naruto, biting and licking along the way. Once again Naruto moved away teasingly, giggling at the Uchiha's slightly annoyed expression. They both sat up, disheveled in appearance.

Sasuke smirked, "You're going to regret that dobe."

The blue eyed male narrowed his eyes. "Try me teme."

It was at that moment Sasuke swooped Naruto up bridal style; the human container didn't even have time to blink before he was being taken down a hall way and thrown onto something comfortable. The dobe looked up to see it was a bed, most likely Sasuke's room. He glanced around and saw the old team photo before the onyx eyed man cupped his cheeks and forced him to look up. Naruto noted that rather large tent protruding from Sasuke's pants and blushed immediately. The ebony haired teen smirked, enjoying the view of Naruto looking vulnerable and bashful.

"Strip," Sasuke commanded in a voice that made the Uzumaki's dick twitch in excitement.

"Make me."

A smug smile tugged at Sasuke's lips as he narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me do it Naruto. I don't know if I'd be able to contain myself if I did."

The sexual tension in the air was so thick you could choke on it. The young Uchiha had to use all his willpower to not jump Naruto as said blonde began to slowly remove the orange and black top he was wearing. Sasuke's breathing began to become erratic as Naruto's tanned hand moved slowly down, tauntingly, underneath his pants, removing them painfully slow. The human container smirked cockily, the arrogant Uchiha may have dominated him but he still held the upper hand. As Sasuke's childhood friend brought his pants lower his erection sprung out eagerly and the energetic blonde kicked off his pants to some unknown corner. The ebony haired adolescent's pants were painfully tight as Naruto sat open legged on his bed, inviting the Uchiha to have his way with him. But just as the Sharingan user was about to climb into bed with him Naruto took it further and sensually began to rub his hardened meat. The sensation sent jolts of electricity throughout the blonde's body as he pleasured himself.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…." Naruto murmured softly as he began to pick up his pace.

The sight of his blonde masturbating to himself was a picture beyond words—Naruto seemingly forgot the Uchiha was there as he picked his pace up remembering the many wet dreams he had of Sasuke taking him, pounding into his tightness and the both of them climaxing together. The sight before Sasuke reminded him of a few dreams he had where he would catch the blonde pleasuring himself only to end up sticking it to the whiskered boy, making Naruto cum countless times before he himself finished. But now he had an opportunity to make it happen. Sasuke threw his pants off, getting behind Naruto before he clasped his own hand on Naruto's and sticking slicked fingers into the blonde's tight entrance. Naruto cried out in pleasure and pain before Sasuke hit a bundle of nerves that set his senses on fire.

"Ahh Sasuke!" Naruto wiggled, his body being overcome by pleasure as he jerked his hips into his own hands and tried pressing himself into Sasuke's skilled fingers. "Oh god Sasuke! I'm gonna—"

Sasuke silenced him with a kiss as the blonde came with a final jerk, his seed spilling onto his hand and stomach as his body relaxed. The young Uzumaki's breathing was labored as he felt the bed shift around him.

"You're so beautiful Naruto." Sasuke nipped at his ear before he stood above him, his own engorged cock staring straight into blue eyes. "I want you to suck me off."

Naruto stared in awe, was there nothing Uchiha's weren't gifted with? The blonde container began to blush furiously, never had he done anything like this, what if he ended up doing something wrong? Naruto decided to push it aside, letting a pink tongue lightly touch the tip of Sasuke's member sending a small shiver of pleasure in Sasuke. The blonde's plump lips opened taking in the head of Sasuke's cock before he warm mouth took in more slowly. His tongue lapped around the head as Naruto bobbed up and down the swollen dick. The Uchiha grunted in pleasure, restraining himself from shoving his length down Naruto's throat. Pale hands held onto soft blonde spikes as he led himself deeper into Naruto's warm mouth.

"Naruto…" Sasuke let out huskily, his eyes never once leaving the panting blonde on his knees.

Sasuke's legs quivered with pleasure; if Naruto's mouth felt this majestic how would it feel when he dug into the blonde as deep as he could? He decided he couldn't wait any longer as he suddenly moved away from Naruto shocking the blonde.

"Move, now," Sasuke put Naruto's legs on his shoulders as he aligned himself with Naruto's inviting hole.

Naruto's blue eyes were wide, a soft blush decorating his cheeks as he clutched at the sheets in anticipation. The boy truly was beautiful. Sasuke slowly pushed in and the kyuubi held his breathe as the large object began to penetrate him. This was a completely different sensation as Sasuke filled him up completely. The blonde ninja squinted, it was a bit painful but he could take it, he'd teetered on the verge of death and this was nothing. Once Sasuke was completely inside of him he shuddered in pleasure; his beautiful blonde was so tight, hugging his hardened flesh as he slowly moved out only to ram back inside again. Naruto let out a loud moan as Sasuke struck his sensitive bundle of nerves. It didn't take the raven long before he was clutching onto Naruto's legs for dear life, his swollen head making contact with the hot blonde's prostate every time. The blonde was getting the lights fucked out of him as he desperately grabbed at the sheets, rocking his hips with Sasuke's thrusts. Sasuke released one of Naruto's legs as he grabbed at his swollen member and pumped it to its limits.

"Oh god Sasuke please, please—" Naruto become a an incoherent mess as Sasuke continually thrusted into him. "Please more!"

The young Uchiha was more than willing to reply, his cock twitching every time one of his lover's moans reached his ears. Naruto's breathing began to turn into short gasps as his the pleasurable sensations overwhelmed him. Sasuke was close to his limits as well, but he would make sure that his sexy little dobe would cum first. Naruto didn't last much longer, calling out Sasuke's name before long spurts of white liquid covered his stomach and Sasuke's hand. After a few more thrusts Sasuke came deep into Naruto, grunting in pleasure and practically bruising Naruto's leg. After finally milking himself to satisfaction he collapsed next to the sweat soaked blonde. Sasuke looked at Naruto's profile—his sky blue eyes were hazed in lust as he tried and composed his breathing. Naruto was _his_ now, no one could change that. They had consummated their love, given each other a piece of the other that was absolutely valuable. There was just one thing that could make this special moment even more perfect.

"I love you."

Naruto's head snapped to the Uchiha as they looked into each other's eyes. "W-what did you say?"

Sasuke frowned, "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Say it again… just for me." Naruto pleaded, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

"I said I love you Naruto. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

It was as if it was just the two of them in the world. As if the world around them was never in a constant frenzy. "I live you too Sasuke…!"

They shared a soft kiss before they had tucked themselves in for a good night's rest.

xXx

There were many things Sai speculated when he saw that Sasuke was not present at the dango stand. But when he saw that the dysfunctional Uchiha wasn't there his senses kicked into high gear and he went as fast as his legs could carry him to Sasuke Uchiha's home. He kicked the door open as he strutted around trying to find the moody teen. Sai knitted his eyebrows, he felt the presence of another there in the room all the way in the back. Sasuke had heard someone break open the door but before he even had a chance to get up Sai had bust in through the door. But immediately his eyebrows shot up, his dark eyes the widest Sasuke had ever seen them, and a genuine look of shock on his now extremely pale face. At this point Naruto stirred from his heavy slumber and gawked at horror, attempting to cover his naked chest from his team mate.

"S-Sai what are you doing here!?" Naruto exclaimed, blushing as bright as a strawberry.

"I…" Sai had absolutely no idea what to do, never having dealt with anything like this before. He simply pointed to the door. "I'm just gonna go… to Tsunade…."

"Oh god… I can't believe this… I gotta go, I gotta stop him, I—"

Sasuke put an arm around the petite blonde. "Naruto calm down—"

"NO you don't get it Sasuke. I'm not ready for the world to find out about us!" Naruto shoved him away.

Suddenly the room turned very frosty, and Sasuke released his arm from Naruto. A heavy lumped formed in Naruto's throat. He slowly looked up to see the anxiety building up in Sasuke pitch black eyes.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto inhaled sharply. "I'm not ready for people to know about us. I'm not even used to the idea myself, but if you give me time…"

Sasuke scoffed, "Give you time..? After everything that's happened you _still_ don't know if you want to be with me?"

"No, don't pull that on me Sasuke! I told you how I felt!" Naruto yelled, but he could feel tears beginning to cloud his vision as he saw the pain spread in Sasuke's eyes. Something began to weigh down on his shoulders, like weights were pressing down on him.

"Only after I told you!" Sasuke's patience had run out and he couldn't help but feel like his heart was about to get torn apart. "How could you even question if you want to be with me? You wear those ridiculous colors, I stuck my dick in your ass! What is it Naruto, what's the problem!?"

"YOU!"

Naruto shouted so loud that Sasuke took a step back. Naruto clasped his tan hands over his mouth. "I didn't mean that."

Sasuke had his head turned, all Naruto's blue eyes could see where his long black-blue bangs. Sasuke would look at anything but Naruto. "Of course I'm the problem Naruto, I've _always_ been the problem."

Naruto spoke on impulse and now he scrambled to try and make everything right again. "Sasuke... how can you say that? After everything we've been through? You know it's not true!"

"Just say it Naruto! I'm the problem! I always have been! I'm arrogant and selfish and vengeful and I don't deserve someone like you!" Sasuke snapped, his eyes lightly hazed. "Maybe it's just the fact that you're just ashamed of me!"

Naruto shook his head. He could fight with anyone—he'd gotten clobbered by Tsunade, roped Jiraiya into training him and was the only one that was able to call him "pervy sage." Hell he'd even endured the wrath of Iruka and survived! Yet here with Sasuke his throat felt dry. He didn't know what to say, he was everywhere and nowhere at all. "It's not true Sasuke, please… believe me."

"Just go." Sasuke's words were cold and to the point. They cut so deep and mercilessly. "I wouldn't want to drag you down anymore." Sasuke wasn't looking at Naruto anymore.

Naruto felt like he was crumbling, his hands shook as he spoke. "Sasuke please… don't do this."

"I said go Naruto. I don't stay where I'm not wanted."

Naruto could see there was no point in arguing with the onyx eyed man in front of him. He said nothing as he changed into his cold wrinkled clothes, and stepped into the light of day. Tears trickled down his face as he sadly walked home, earning himself many confused gazes from the villagers around him. One of them in particular, a blonde Hokage that had left a doppelganger in her place so she could sneak out and buy herself a bottle of liquor. She looked stern as Naruto completely walked past her, as if she were a ghost. The older woman immediately ran to the only person she knew in the whole village that could make her favorite student look so heart broken. It took her a few seconds, bottle tightly in place as she went into the Sasuke's home not finding him there. She felt his presence nearby in the back of the home and she kicked down the paper screen as she startled the raven haired boy that stood in front of the Uchiha memorial.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she Sasuke turned around startled, a fresh trail of tears running down his pale cheeks. Well… that wasn't what she was expecting… Suddenly she felt bad that she was about to punch the Uchiha into next week.

Sasuke moodily turned around, quickly cleaning off his face as he turned back to his leader embarrassed. "I know, I wasn't at the dango stand on time to meet the stupid artist."

Tsunade didn't answer right away as she carefully treaded toward the raven haired boy. She looked at her bottle and suddenly an idea came to her. She placed a hand on the grumpy Uchiha's shoulder. "I think it's time you and I had a chat Sasuke Uchiha."

Now Sasuke looked at her confused, "What, why?" She tightened her grip, a deadly glare in her hazel eyes and Sasuke knew there was no escape unless he wanted all his bones shattered. "Okay, where do we talk?"

xXx

Iruka clasped a hot cup of tea with two hands. He inhaled its blend of aromas before supping down. He had no papers to grade, it was a Saturday so there was no school, and Kakashi and him had gone at it the whole night so the silver haired man was fast asleep in his room. Peaceful moments like this were rare indeed. But suddenly his door was thrown open and before he could even register what was going on, a pair of arms wrapped around him and blonde spikes could be seen from the top of this person's head. He immediately recognized this as Naruto.

"It's. All. My. Faaaaauuuullllt!" Naruto wailed, crying into his former teacher's chest pitifully. "I didn't mean it Iruka sensei, I didn't mean it!"

Iruka was taken back, what had happened between now and last night? "Naruto please calm down…!" Iruka patted his head, motioning for Naruto to take a seat across from him. "Now please tell me, what happened."

xXx

Oh yeah, one more chapter and this story is over! I may or may not write an epilogue, depends on how well this chapter is received. :3


End file.
